Starlight Festival
by Setari
Summary: AU Naruto. Queen Tsunade's daughters have never been very interested in finding husbands, but when the council of advisors starts to nag her, she invites several young men to join her and her daughters in the palace for the week long Starlight Festival.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Queen Tsunade sighed. Her daughters were growing up, and it was about time the all found a husband. But there was always a problem. Oh yes, there was _always_ a problem. Hinata, her youngest daughter at fifteen, was far too timid to attract male attention, let alone respond to it. Ino was the next youngest, as she was sixteen, but almost seventeen, and was far too flighty to settle for one man. Sakura, the middle child of eighteen was too wrapped up in her work as a healer to notice men, and when she did, they were always scared off by her monstrous temper. A thing her mother ruefully admitted Sakura had inherited from her. Tenten was the second oldest, having just turned nineteen, and was far too "manly" and tomboyish for any of the suitors that tried to court her. And last of all, Temari was the oldest, soon to be turning twenty-one, and she instantly rebelled against men in general, stubbornly going against the fact that the law stated she must be married by her twenty-first birthday, lest the court of advisers choose a husband for her.

A headache began to creep up on Tsunade and she summoned her closest and most loyal hand-maid, Shizune, to bring her something from the healers. She was surprised, though not completely unhappy, when Sakura appeared with a goblet in her hand. She was wearing a healers garb of a simple green tunic with short gold-brown leggings, an outfit which clashed magnificently with her short pink hair. Tsunade sighed, her daughter would not attract respectable men to her like that.

'Thank you, Sakura.' Tsunade said, hiding her slight annoyance as she took the goblet and drank the concoction within. 'How are things with the healers?' She asked. Tsunade couldn't stay annoyed at her daughter for long about her being a healer, after all, that's what Tsunade had been before she had been forced to take the crown.

Sakura smiled. 'Good, kaasan. The medicines are improving so quickly.'

'I've noticed' Tsunade said with a slight chuckle, indicating the now empty goblet. 'It tastes sweeter now.' She added. 'What did you do?'

Sakura grinned. 'Sugar.' She stated happily.

Tsunade got a warning look on her face. 'Sakura, we can't afford to put sugar in a simple headache cure.' She said quickly.

'Don't worry, kaasan, only the Queen gets that sort of treatment.' Sakura assured her, a slight teasing glint in her eye.

Tsunade sighed, raising her eyes to the heavens as if the answers to all her questions would be up there. Obviously, the ceiling remained silent and blank. 'Thank you, Sakura.' She said again, noticing her headache was fading. 'You may go.' Sakura nodded, and dipped a slight curtsy before leaving. Tsunade sighed again and leaned her elbows on the desk before her, rubbing her temples to alleviate the dregs of pain.

'Kakashi?' Tsunade called, knowing her advisor was within hearing range. Kakashi seemed to appear in the room in a puff of smoke, though Tsunade had not yet figured out how. He bowed low the straightened with a curious look in his visible eye. 'What do I do about my daughters?' She asked, almost desperately.

Kakashi thought for a moment. 'Perhaps we should invite some gentlemen to stay at the palace for the duration of the festival next week?'

Tsunade smiled. 'What would I do without you?' She asked brightly. 'Have that all arranged. I'm sure you know who to invite. The sons of all the great families of course.'

'Of course' Kakashi replied, with a slight incline of his head. 'Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Hyuuga Neji.'

'Yes. Oh, and don't forget Uzumaki Naruto.' Tsunade added. 'And Rock Lee'

Kakashi looked curious and confused. 'Who might they be?'

'Uzumaki Naruto is the adoptive brother of Uchiha Sasuke, and a son of the fallen Namikaze family. Rock Lee is Maito Gai's student and adoptive son.' Kakashi nodded and added the two young men to the list of guests. 'Get on with it, Kakashi. I need to tell my daughters.' Tsunade waved him away. Kakashi nodded again, before bowing low once more and vanishing in another puff of smoke. Tsunade rolled her eyes. Kakashi had always had a taste for dramatics: Puffs of smoke, being late with pathetic excuses, flashy tricks. She shook her thoughts away and called five servants in.

'What can we do for you, heika-sama?' One asked.

'Go find my daughters' She ordered wearily. Once the servants had left she ordered Shizune to get her something stronger than your average wine. Shizune did as she was told, but didn't bother to hide her grumbling and fretting. The wine arrived before her daughters, causing Tsunade to grumble herself. Of course, only Shizune heard, and Tsunade knew she could relax around Shizune. A Queen never grumbled, but Tsunade did.

A knock on the door alerted Tsunade to her daughters presence, and she called out a mild welcome to them. The five of the walked in, Sakura was still in her healer clothes, while both of Tsunade's older daughters were wearing the standard training outfit for young soldiers; a short brown tunic and similarly coloured leggings with, albeit slightly more feminine boots, plus metal plated gloves and head guards, both with their specific weapons strapped to either their back or belt. Tenten's weapon being multiple types, ranging from a quiver, with the bow inside, on her back, swords, daggers and nunchaku at her hip, and Tsunade was sure she'd fine many more weapons if she cared to examine her daughters clothing. Temari had only a giant fan strapped to her back, which entertained most of the men around, until Temari heard them snickering and either hit them with the fan itself, or used it to create a wind strong enough to blow them out of a window, or through a door.

Hinata was wearing a modest, yet practical dress in pale shades, cream, beige, lilac and the like, while Ino had on the most outrageous outfit Tsunade had seen. She decided, with extreme annoyance, that the dress, if the flimsy scraps of material that clung to her daughters form could pass for that, was hooker worthy. She made a mental note to have word with her about her fashion sense. With a sigh, Tsunade began to explain. 'As you know, next week is the Starlight Festival.' She got several nods and murmurs of acknowledgement. 'For the duration of that week, several of the most eligible young men will be coming to stay. During that time, _all_ of you will choose a suitor, and unless any noticeable problems arise within a few months of courting, they will become either your betrothed' She looked at Ino and Hinata. 'Or your fiancée.' She looked at Temari, Tenten and Sakura.

Immediately the older two girls began to protest, while Ino looked annoyed, Sakura dubious, and Hinata downright scared. When Temari and Tenten's yelling got on her nerves too much, Tsunade banged her fist onto the table, shutting them up. 'Look, you have a couple of months,' Tsunade began, looking at Temari. 'Before the court of advisers starts looking for a husband for you. I would much rather see you with a man you could stand to be around, than some boorish pig-headed twit that the advisers would undoubtedly choose!' She snapped.

Temari blinked. 'Fine' She sighed.

'You two,' She said, turning to Tenten and Sakura. 'Ought to have chosen a suitor before you turned eighteen! As it is the council is already on my back about the two of you.' Tenten and Sakura looked down and muttered their consent. 'Ino, this reckless behavior around and about men has. Got. To. Stop! A little flirting never hurt anyone, but if I find out you've been spoiled…' She let the threat hang in the air.

Ino gulped nervously and nodded. 'Sorry, kaasan.' She murmured.

Tsunade sighed. 'Hinata, I know you don't have much confidence round men, but do try.' She pleaded. Hinata nodded and Tsunade sighed again. 'Go on, get to bed, all of you. Preparations for our guests begin tomorrow.' Her daughters left the room and the moment the door was closed, Kakashi appeared. 'This had better work, Kakashi.' Tsunade said as she prepared to turn in for the night herself.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrivals

_Chapter 1_

**Arrivals**

The five sisters stood in the courtyard, waiting for the young men to arrive. They were tense and fidgeting, the feel of their mothers eyes on the back of their heads stopping them from any "unladylike" behavior they might indulge in. Tsunade was wearing one of her best gowns, soft blue with a pale cream trim. Her daughters were all suitably dressed as well, with Hinata in a lavender coloured dress with midnight blue trims and ribbons, and a sapphire pendant around her neck. Ino had on a simple white dress with gauze over the top, which was about the most sensible thing her mother could get her into. Sakura had donned a deep green dress, and was the only one wearing a dress with tight fitting sleeves. Tenten had a red dress with gold dragon designs up the side of the bodice. Finally Temari had been bullied into a black dress with deep, blood red accents.

They weren't waiting long before they heard the clip-clop of hooves and two horses, one pure black, the other a buckskin, entered the courtyard. The boy, or young man, riding the black horse matched his steed perfectly, with long-ish black hair, and completely black eyes. Tsunade stepped forward and greeted him warmly as he dismounted, not missing the admiring looks both Ino and Sakura sent his way. 'Uchiha Sasuke, pleasure to have you staying with us' Tsunade said with a slight dip of her head.

Sasuke bowed low. 'It's a pleasure and an honor to be here' He said coolly, not really looking like he meant it. He turned to glance at his companion, who had just dismounted as well and was patting the horse and making sure it wasn't tired. 'Naruto, shouldn't you greet our host?' He said in clipped tones.

'Huh? Oh, right' Naruto looked at the six women gathered in front of him and beamed so wide his eyes almost closed. 'Pleasure' He said, bowing towards the Princesses, then towards the Queen. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, mussing up his spiky blonde hair. 'Ah, um, where are the stables? I wanna make sure the horses are ok and stuff.' Sasuke had to resist hitting the idiot.

'A-ano…' Hinata stepped forward timidly, looking at her hands, which were currently occupied as she pushed her forefingers together nervously. 'I-I can show you the st-stable, Naruto-kun.' She offered.

Naruto beamed. 'Thanks, ah… um…' He looked lost, and glanced at Sasuke for help.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Hinata was the one who answered. 'H-Hinata. I'm Hinata.' She said quietly, slightly surprised when it appeared that Naruto had heard her.

'Sorry, Hinata-hime. I'm not good with names.' He apologised.

'Th-that's ok.' She said as she led him, who in turn was leading the two horses, to the stables.

It came as a slight shock to the princesses when they saw two men running into the castle. Tsunade smiled as the older of the two walked towards her, the younger trailing behind slightly. 'Ah, Tsunade-heika!' He exclaimed, bowing deeply. 'What an honor it is to once again stand in the presence of your youthfulness!' He exclaimed. Everyone present, except Tsunade, twitched, even Sasuke.

Tsunade just laughed. 'As flattering as ever, Gai-san.' She said. 'And welcome, Lee-san.' She added to the young man stood behind his teacher.

'Thank you very much for welcoming me to your home in this time of youthfulness and celebration!' Lee exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed, though there was a slightly fond smile still on her face. 'Would you like to enter the palace to warm up?' She offered, glancing at Sasuke to show that he was included in this offer.

'Do not trouble yourself, Tsunade-heika!' Gai exclaimed loudly. 'Lee and myself will be fine out here!' Tsunade nodded, and looked to Sasuke.

'That would be much appreciated' He said stoically. Tsunade gestured for one of the servants to show him inside.

They were stood waiting for quite a while, and eventually, Gai decided to break the uncomfortable silence with a question. 'Forgive my intrusion, Tsunade-heika, but I thought you had five daughters?' He queried, looking at Tsunade.

'Yes, Hinata is currently taking care of one of our guests.' Tsunade said, smirking slightly

'Ah, the springtime of youth!' Gai sighed dramatically. There was more silence, but not for as long, because soon a lone rider entered the palace and dismounted. He had long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, and his eyes were a silvery white. 'Neji-kun!' Gai exclaimed before anyone else could speak. 'Glad you could make it to this gathering!'

Neji ignored him. 'Tsunade-heika' He bowed low to her. 'It is an honor to be invited here for the festival.' He said, his voice monotone. Then he glanced at Gai and Lee. 'Greetings, Gai-san, Lee-san.' He inclined his head towards them.

Tsunade smiled. 'Welcome, Neji-san. If you would like to enter the palace to warm up, you may. Sasuke-san is already inside.' She offered, gesturing for a stable hand to take Neji's horse.

'I think I will, thank you, Tsunade-heika' Neji bowed again, and as he passed them, he inclined his head to the four princesses that were present. Not much later, the sound of horses hooves and the rumble of a carriage alerted the princesses to the arrival of their next guest.

The carriage pulled up beside Tsunade and out stepped a young man with extremely dark brown hair done up in a spiky ponytail. He suppressed a yawn and bowed to Tsunade. 'Welcome, Shikamaru-san.' Tsunade said smiling. Shikamaru just nodded his thanks and glanced back into the carriage, apparently waiting for someone. A moment later, a rather large young man stepped out. 'And welcome to you also, Chouji-san.'

'Thank you very much, Tsunade-heika' Chouji bowed.

'Would you like to warm up in the palace?' She offered. They both nodded rather quickly and, after thanking Tsunade, went inside. Tsunade waved over more servants to take care of the carriage.

'He doesn't look like he can lift a sword, let alone fight with one' Temari commented disdainfully to Tenten, watching as Shikamaru disappeared inside. Tenten shrugged.

Not much later, Naruto and Hinata returned from the stables Hinata a rather bright shade of pink, while Naruto was just grinning and looking round enthusiastically. 'Thanks, Hinata-hime' He said to Hinata, before looking around. 'Ne, where did Sasuke-niisan go?'

'Most of our guests are relaxing from their tiring journey inside' Tsunade told him. 'You're welcome to join them if you wish'

Naruto shook his head. 'No, I'm fine. Thanks though' He added. He stood still and looked round, not noticing how the blush on Hinata's cheeks was growing just from standing next to him. Sakura waved her over and she hesitantly joined her sister.

'Like what you see, sis?' She teased in a whisper.

'A-a-ano…' Hinata began stuttering, her blushing face turned downwards, looking at her forefingers, which were once again being pressed together due to nerves. 'H-he's very k-kind a-and sweet.' She managed to get out.

'Looks like a block-head to me' Sakura commented with a shrug. 'Well, whatever you like' She added with a shrug and a teasing glance at Hinata, who's blush only seemed to worsen. 'Don't worry, Hina-chan' Sakura relented. 'I'm only teasing.'

At that moment a chestnut coloured horse skidded to a halt in the courtyard and it's rider dismounted swiftly. He was then practically tackled by an extremely large dog, almost as large as the horse, who didn't seem bothered by the dog. The young man laughed and pushed the dog off him 'We win again, Akamaru.' He chuckled. The dog barked at him. Just as he was dusting himself off, a second horse, this one dappled grey, trotted into the courtyard and came to a much more dignified stop than the previous one.

The first boy grinned at the second one, before turning to Tsunade and bowing. His dog tried, and failed, to copy the gesture, ending up with his nose in the dirt. 'Welcome, Kiba-san.' Tsunade said, inclining her head. 'I hope your journey was enjoyable.'

'Very, thank you, Tsunade-heika.' Kiba replied, grinning.

'And welcome to you too, Shino-san.' Tsunade added to the second boy, who had now dismounted his horse and was stood beside Kiba.

'Thank you for inviting us.' Shino replied with a low bow.

'Well, why don't we all go inside and find some refreshments?' Tsunade suggested. When her offer was met with general agreement, she led everyone inside to the front room, where their other guests were already relaxing. 'I'm glad you could all make it.' She said to the room at large.

'The Starlight Festival is supposed to be most beautiful in the capital, I'm sure none here would choose to miss it.' Neji said.

'That it is, Neji-san' Tsunade nodded. 'Well, you must all be hungry after your long journey, perhaps some dinner would be welcome?' Again, most people agreed, Chouji most prominent among them, while nudging a sleeping Shikamaru in the side to wake him up.

Hinata slipped away to help in the kitchens, one thing she enjoyed was cooking, even if as a princess it wasn't something she had to do. Everyone else was led to the dining hall where servants were just putting the finishing touches to the new seating arrangement. Tsunade took her place at the head of the table and waited for everyone to find their seats. Temari was on her right, and was very annoyed to be sat next to Shikamaru. Chouji was sat beside Shikamaru, with Ino on his other side. To Ino's absolute delight, Sasuke was sat on her other side, a proceeded to flirt and fawn over him. The unoccupied seat beside Sasuke was taken by Shino, and the seat beside him by Kiba.

The seat on Tsunade's left was taken by Tenten. Neji was sat next to her, and he was annoyed to find that Gai was beside him, followed by Lee. Lee on the other hand was delighted to find out he was seated between his sensei, and Sakura, who he had taken quite a liking to. Sakura occupied her time by alternating between glaring at Ino and smiling at Sasuke. Naruto, who was seated beside her, decided she was very pretty when she smiled. There was an empty place beside Naruto for Hinata, but she wasn't there yet. Idle chatter filled the room as they waited for dinner.

Hinata slipped into her seat, blushing faintly, just before the servants began to lay out the starter dishes. Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw ramen being placed near Sakura. He leaned over to get some, but a sharp, pointed cough stopped him. He looked up at Sasuke with an annoyed expression. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Wait for the table to be laid first' He hissed.

Naruto's mouth formed a comical "O" and he settled back into his seat to wait. Once all the dishes had been placed on the table Naruto reached over again, and was once more stopped by Sasuke. 'What?' He asked in a quiet voice.

'Don't reach over the table, ask someone to pass it to you' Sasuke replied, gritting his teeth.

'Oh, Sakura-hime?' Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him, a knowing smile on her face. 'Could you pass the ramen?' He asked. Sakura nodded and passed it to him. He filled up his bowl and passed it back to Sakura so she could put it back. 'Thanks' He then proceeded to dig in. 'Mm! Thish ramun ish delishus.' Naruto complimented with his mouth full. Sasuke clenched his teeth and glared at his plate, trying to resist strangling his brother. Naruto swallowed hard. 'My compliments to your chef!'

Hinata blushed. 'Ano, th-thank you, N-Naruto-kun' she said, just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto looked at her in surprise. 'Did you make this, Hinata-hime?' He asked. Hinata nodded. 'You're a great cook!' He complimented.

'Th-thank. I-I do e-enjoy c-cooking, a l-lot.' Hinata stammered to her plate.

'It's great when you're good at something you enjoy.' Naruto said, after swallowing his food this time. Hinata blushed the same colour as the wine.

'So… Sasuke-kun…?' Ino asked in a seductive voice, moving her chair closer to Sasuke. Sasuke had to resist the urge to move his own chair a little away from her. 'What sort of things do you enjoy?'

'Training' Sasuke replied shortly, not caring that he was being impolite.

'Ooh' Ino giggled flirtatiously. 'I bet your really strong.' Sasuke said nothing. 'You know, I really like strong guys.' Ino said quietly. 'Guys who can protect me.' The only thought in Sasuke's head was that if this carried on much longer, he would be doing the exact opposite of protecting her. Retching noises brought both their attention to Sakura who was mock retching. 'What's your problem, billboard-brow?' Ino snapped.

'You.' Sakura said simply. 'It's pathetic for a girl to need protecting. She should be able to stand up for herself, that way she doesn't drag anyone down.'

'The only thing you're good at is mixing herbs' Ino spat.

'Healing is one way for a girl to keep herself safe. And besides, it's not like I can't fight if I have to.' Sakura added. 'Unlike you.'

'It's not like I need to learn anything like that. There are guards stationed all round the palace. I'm perfectly well protected. Why waste my time learning a skill I'll never use?' She asked.

Sakura sighed. 'Never mind, Ino-pig. It's not like you'll ever get it.' Ino glowered, but went back to her meal in silence.

Up at the other end of the table, Tenten, Temari and Neji were discussing fighting tactics. 'Hit them hard and hit them fast' Temari announced.

Neji and Tenten both looked like they agreed. 'I prefer to go for their weak points.' Neji said after a moment's thought.

'Are you a close range, or long range fighter?' Tenten asked, interested.

'Close range' Neji looked at her as if returning the question.

'Long range' Tenten laughed. Neji glanced at Temari.

'Both' Temari stated. Neji nodded.

'If you plan ahead, then you're almost guaranteed to win' Shikamaru butted in.

Temari rolled her eyes. 'Like I said before, just hit as hard and as fast as you can' She shrugged.

'Troublesome woman' Shikamaru muttered.

'Lazy-ass' Temari muttered back, ignoring the reproachful glare she got from her mother. Slowly the meal progressed and eventually everyone was too full to eat any more.

Tsunade smiled as she stood up. 'Everyone, servants will show you to your rooms. Your stuff has already been unpacked. I hope you find the accommodations to your liking. The Starlight festival will begin at dusk tomorrow, so please be up in time. Good night.' She said, then left. Servants came forward and waited patiently for the guests to stand before leading to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 2: Lets Start With A Bang

_Chapter 2_

**Let's Start With A Bang**

The tense atmosphere in the castle the next day was almost visible as servants rushed hither and thither in an organised chaos, trying to get the final preparations for the festival done in time. The guests were encouraged to stay in their rooms and out of the way of the servants. Though they were given access to the royal wardrobe, which was a collection of the finest garments in the kingdom, collected over the years by the royal family. Of course, if they found nothing to their liking, they were told that they were more than welcome to summon the royal dressmaker. Of course, Naruto's reaction to this was to ask why he'd want a _dress_maker. The servants left his presence quickly, afraid his stupidity would rub off on them.

Sasuke forced Naruto to choose something more formal than his normal attire, which caused Naruto a great deal of grief, which he gladly bestowed back on Sasuke on the form of whining. When Sasuke had finally had enough, he hit Naruto over the head and left him alone in the massive wardrobe.

Unfortunately, he ran into Ino not a minute after he left Naruto. 'Sasuke-kun!' Ino had discovered yesterday at dinner that Sasuke did not like seductive, so today, she was going to try cute and innocent. 'Good morning!'

'It was' Sasuke muttered to himself too quietly for Ino to hear, but gave a small bow to the Princess, as was appropriate.

'Did you sleep well?' Ino asked cheerfully.

'Yes' Sasuke replied, even though it was a lie. He just wanted to get away from Ino, and saying that he had not slept well would only lead to more questions.

'Good! Where were you headed?' Ino asked, oblivious to Sasuke's desire to get away.

'I heard from a servant you have expansive training grounds not far from the palace. I was planning on training for a while.' Sasuke said in a mildly resigned tone. He could just tell what was coming next…

'I'll come watch you then!' Ino chirped. Sasuke shrugged to show he didn't mind, which he did really, and continued walking. Ino pouted at his back for a while, before plastering a smile on her face and hurrying to catch up with him. She continued to force idle chatter on Sasuke, as they made their way first to Sasuke's room to collect his katana, then out of the castle and round the back. There was a large sweeping lawn, and at the other end, near a forest, was an extremely large training area.

When they were close enough to see the individual straw dummies, Ino saw, much to her annoyance, that Sakura was already there, and blasting craters in the ground with the formidable strength she'd inherited from their mother.

Sasuke stopped for a moment to watch as Sakura punched a tree, which then toppled. He was impressed, despite himself. Sakura paused when she spotted Ino and Sasuke, then turned to face them. 'Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here, together?' She asked.

All Sasuke's respect for her as a warrior was snuffed out. 'Training' He said simply, indicating the katana at his hip.

Sakura nodded. 'You won't get much help from Ino-pig, though.' Sasuke decided it was unnecessary to point out that Ino had followed him on her own. 'If you want, though, I'll spar with you.' She offered once it became clear Sasuke wasn't going to reply to her comment about Ino.

Sasuke thought for a moment. 'Very well.' He accepted, stepping into the actual training ground and drawing his katana. Sakura slid into a ready stance, her fists held in front of her, waiting. Sasuke frowned. 'Aren't you going to use a weapon?' He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little worried for her safety. Fists versus blade equals very cut up person.

It was all Sakura could do not to smirk. 'Don't worry, you won't be able to scratch me.' She told him confidently. Sasuke glowered, then with his lightning speed, stepped forward and swung his Katana in a graceful arc towards her neck. Which was gone. Sakura had ducked neatly before rolling to the side and jumping up, charging in towards Sasuke with her fist drawn back. Sasuke moved swiftly, driving his Katana towards her stomach. Again it took him a moment to process the fact she had dodged and was coming at him from a different angle.

This pattern of Sakura dodging then trying to move in for an attack continued for a long time. Nearly half an hour passed before they both, on mutual, unspoken agreement, paused. They were both breathing hard, but were completely unharmed. Sasuke straightened and sheathed his katana, immediately signaling that the fight was over. Sakura grinned, flopping onto the grass. 'That was fun.' She said happily.

Sasuke nodded his agreement, but said nothing. He noted with relief that Ino seemed to have gotten bored with watching their fight, and had headed back up to the castle. 'Where did you learn how to fight?' Sakura asked him suddenly.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. 'My brother taught me.' He said sharply.

'Naruto?' Sakura asked incredulously.

'No, my older brother.' Sasuke told her.

Sakura frowned at him. 'I don't know much about the Uchiha family. Will you tell me about them?' She asked. After she asked, she remembered the reason he was even here, and thought that this might be a good way to get to know Sasuke.

'Why do you want to know?' Sasuke asked coldly.

'I'm just curious.' Sakura told him with a shrug.

'I would rather not speak of it. Excuse me, Sakura-hime.' Sasuke said with a cool politeness in his tone, before turning and leaving the training ground. Sakura watching him go with a mixture of annoyance and confusion on her face, and, though she'd never admit it, a little hurt as well. After a few minutes she got to her feet, dusted off the loose grass that was clinging to the back of her leggings, and headed up to the castle.

It was on her way to her room that she spotted her tutor, Kurenai. She was the one who taught the girls how to dance and sew and paint, how to execute curtsies and diplomatic speech. She even taught them the basics of fighting, manipulation, and seduction. Sakura smiled and waved to Kurenai, who dipped her head in greeting. 'Ne, Kurenai-sensei?' Sakura asked, her question to Sasuke still lingering unanswered in her mind.  
'Hai, Sakura-hime?' Kurenai asked, stopping with what appeared to be a folded up banner under her arm.

'I was wondering about the Uchiha family.' Sakura explained. 'I mean, I know about their history and such.' She added when Kurenai opened her mouth. 'But when I asked Sasuke-kun about his family, he clammed up.'

Kurenai sighed, biting at her lower lip. 'Well, I'm not surprised he wouldn't speak of it… And I would have thought you would have known about it…' Kurenai added in a reprimanding tone. Sakura had the decency to look sheepish. 'Well, It would be more than a decade ago now. The heir of the Uchiha family was inducted into the royal guard, as is traditional.' She added.

'Would that be Sasuke-kun's older brother?' Sakura asked.

'Yes, Uchiha Itachi.' Kurenai nodded. 'But most people believe he couldn't cope with the stress of being both a member of the royal guard and the heir to the estate.' Kurenai sighed, a look of loss mixed with pity on her face. 'One night he slaughtered his entire family, down to his most distant cousins.'

Sakura gasped. 'No!' Her hands flew to her mouth and suddenly she understood the look on Kurenai's face.

Kurenai nodded slowly. 'Sasuke-sama was the only survivor. No one knows why Itachi didn't kill him, but he didn't.' She added. 'And Sasuke-sama has never spoken of the incident.' The look on Sakura's face was imploring and horrified, and Kurenai knew that Sakura wanted to hear more. 'After that, I heard that Sasuke-sama swore vengeance and spent the next nine years hunting his brother.'

'Did he kill him?' Sakura asked, not sure if she really wanted to know, but hooked on the story all the same.

'No, he was off in some other country, and when he returned, he did so with the lost heir to the Namikaze legacy. Apparently, Naruto-sama… uh, what's the phrase… "knocked some sense" into Sasuke-sama.' Kurenai said with a wry smile.

Sakura smiled. 'That's good.' She said happily.

'You are interested in Sasuke-sama?' Kurenai asked, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Sakura grinned, blushing faintly. 'Well, he's handsome, intelligent and a great fighter. What's not to like?'

Kurenai shrugged. 'Some of the serving girls think he's moody, arrogant, and over-bearing.' She said. 'There are three things not to like.'

Sakura laughed. 'Well, I'm not saying I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but he definitely caught my interest.' They both laughed this time, though they were interrupted by a loud gong signaling that it was two hours past noon. 'Well, thank you for telling me that, Kurenai-sensei. I better get going.' Kurenai dipped a shallow curtsey as Sakura headed down the hall towards her room.

By now, the sun had already begun it's decent towards the horizon, telling Sakura that it was early afternoon. A quick assessment told her that she only had a couple of hours to get ready. More than enough time, really. Upon reaching her room, she headed straight for her own personal wardrobe of formal gowns, which was rather extensive.

Sakura wasn't, she was pleased to note, as vain as Ino, but that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy looking nice. On the contrary, she would normally be spending today with Ino, picking out their dresses and doing each other's hair.

The thought made her pause, her hand resting on the fabric of a sky blue dress she'd never really given a second glance before. It made her sad to think that one boy was getting between them. She wanted Ino to knock on her door right now. She wouldn't have to say anything, because Sakura would understand. But she knew, that Ino wouldn't, just like she wouldn't go to Ino. Just in case the other _wasn't_ in the mood to forgive.

That was when Sakura decided that she was going to make an effort to look absolutely _stunning_ this evening. Partly in an attempt to outshine Ino. Mostly, though, in a gesture of recognition towards their dying friendship. She look at the dress that was hung up in front of her, the one her hand was still resting on, and smiled.

It was made of satin, dyed a delicate pastel shade of sky blue. It was sleeveless, but there was a mint green gauze shift that would wrap around her upper arms, attached to the main dress with a pink-tinted pearl broach. The green gauze was also used to make a shift that wrapped around her hips, another pearl broach below her navel fastening it.

The dress wasn't one Sakura would normally wear. It was too ethereal for her. It was definitely an Ino-dress. That just made her all the more determined to wear it. Draping it gently over her arm, she walked back into her room and laid it out on her bed, before picking out the matching jewelry; a pink-tinted pearl on silver chain to go around her neck, pink pearl stud earrings and a silver circlet with a matching pearl set at the front.

She was just about to summon a servant when there was a knock on her door. She called a "come in", looking over her shoulder. She refused to let herself feel disappointed when she saw Hinata peeking round the door.

Hinata stayed halfway behind the door as she spoke. 'Sorry to bother you, Sakura-chan, but…'

Sakura smiled. 'You want some help right?'

Hinata ducked her head. 'I don't know what to wear, and Ino-chan… w-wasn't very helpful.' Her face flamed crimson and Sakura could only assume that Ino had shown her some outrageously revealing dress.

'Well, stop hovering in the doorway and come on, we'll find you something gorgeous to wear.' Sakura insisted, waving Hinata over to her wardrobe.

'Arigatou, Sakura-chan' Hinata said quietly, smiling as she followed her sister. They spent a good half hour rummaging around in Sakura's wardrobe, picking out dresses that Hinata might wear.

'I think you should wear this one.' Sakura said, after eyeing the dresses for a long time, holding up a pitch black dress with wide bell sleeves. The front of the bodice was silvery, however, and there was embroidery on the skirt that made it look as if a spider had spun it's web over it.

'It is beautiful.' Hinata agreed. 'But I-I'm not sure it would s-suit m-me…' Hinata quailed under the look Sakura was giving her, which was somewhere between intimidating and exasperated.

'Of course it would, Hinata-chan.' Sakura told her, rolling her eyes and shoving the dress into Hinata's arms. 'Put it on so I can see.'

'B-but-…'

'Just put the damned thing on!' Sakura snapped, though there no real anger in her tone, just mild annoyance. Hinata nodded meekly and removed her everyday dress, slipping the black dress on over her head. 'You look gorgeous, Hinata-chan.' Sakura said happily.

'B-but… it's so l-low cut!' Hinata protested, blushing.

'It's not that bad, Hinata-chan. Ino wouldn't even consider wearing that.' Sakura pointed out, and Hinata bit back a giggle. 'Now, let's see if I can find the jewelry that goes with it.' Sakura muttered, going back to her jewelry box. She found the silver jewelry, with moonstones and obsidians decorating it, and helped Hinata put on the necklace.

Then she got into her own dress and put the jewelry on. She and Hinata spent a while giggling over makeup, powder for their cheeks, and little pots of berry juice for their lips. They used dark purple on Hinata's lips, and pink on Sakura. Hinata wove some blue and green threads into Sakura's hair, and Sakura pulled half of Hinata's hair into a ponytail, leaving the rest to fall down her shoulders, with silver threads woven in.

After one last twirl before the mirror, they down to the entrance hall of the great palace, where they met Ino, who's long blonde hair was threaded with scarlet, left to tumble down her back to her hips, a deep red rose tucked behind her ear. Her dress was a plain scarlet dress with no sleeves and a split up one side, with a over-dress that looked like golden chain-mail, but most certainly wasn't, Sakura knew, that went round her neck, then down between her breasts, then spread around her hips, forming a gold skirt that fell down to mid-thighs. Her lips were dyed bright red and her cheeks dusted pink.

Sakura refused to acknowledge her, and Ino gave her the same courtesy, totally ignoring her. Instead, she hurried to Hinata. 'Oh, Hina-chan! That dress looks amazing on you! It matches your hair and your eyes perfectly!'

Hinata smiled, a real blush tainting her cheeks. 'Thank you, Ino. You look stunning.' She said quietly.

'Oh, thank you! I hope Sasuke-kun thinks so too!' Ino gushed happily.

'I don't think Sasuke likes sluts.' Sakura said conversationally to Hinata, who seemed to shrink a little, uncomfortable about being put in the middle.

'I don't suppose he does.' Ino replied directly to Sakura, deliberately ignoring the jibe about her appearance.

'The f-festival is about to s-start, guys.' Hinata reminded them quietly.

'Sorry Hinata-chan.' Sakura said, linking her arm with Hinata's. 'Let's go.' Ino turned on her heel, her hair swishing behind her as she stalked outside. Hinata and Sakura followed her, their arms linked.

They stepped out into the courtyard, just as a serried of fireworks burst into the sky, lighting the darkening sky with bright colours and fantastic shapes. 'Oh no!' Hinata said, looking distressed. 'We missed the start!'

'We can watch the fireworks from here, can't we?' Sakura asked.

Hinata managed a small smile. 'Of course!'

'Ne, ne! Sakura-hime! Hinata-hime!' The two princesses turned to see Naruto and Sasuke coming round the side of the castle. Sasuke looked very noble wearing a black tunic over black trousers and boots, with a black cape attached to his shoulders by large silver broaches. Naruto was wearing an impressive, if rather garish, elaborate orange jacket over golden-brown trousers and brown boots.

Hinata went red, but there was a small smile on her face. 'Naruto-kun.' She said happily. Sakura smirked and gave her a little nudge, which made her face go a deeper red. Sasuke gave a little bow, and Sakura went a tiny bit pink. Hinata gave her a little nudge, and Sakura glanced at her and they both smiled.

'Sasuke-kun!' Ino cried happily. 'Come watch the fireworks with me!'

'We can see the fireworks perfectly well from here, Hime.' Sasuke replied stiffly.

Sakura smiled to herself then said. 'We can watch the fireworks as we walk to the festival.'

'That's a great idea, Sakura-chan!' Naruto enthused. Sakura blinked at the sudden switch in honorific, but didn't mention it.

'Come on, Hinata-chan!' Sakura said happily. 'You think they'll have that nice hair-clip stall again?' She asked as they walked off, Ino and the guys following.


End file.
